


A Welcome Distraction

by PathToMyHeartyBass



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Angst, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, he's not sidon but it'll do, hit it but don't quit it, kind of assault but not rly, link agrees to it, link doesn't want to be a hero, link is troubled, original character design, the horned statue is bae
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 06:23:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15455277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PathToMyHeartyBass/pseuds/PathToMyHeartyBass
Summary: As Link revisits Hateno Village, a now very familiar destination, he can't help but have his arrival be tarnished by the doubts he currently harbours within himself. He can't hide the fact that he keeps putting his mission to destroy Calamity Ganon off for the petty requests of others. Link is always trying to accept any task from complete strangers to keep him from thinking about the truth of his existence. One evening, Link encounters a strange statue he'd never seen before, and little does the Hylian know that this statue would lead to the best distraction he could ever ask for.





	A Welcome Distraction

The warm breeze and cheerful smiles of the villagers greeted the Hylian Champion upon his visit to Hateno Village. The village has become a frequent stop for Link since his purchase of the abandoned house on the hill as well as the prospect of Purah’s upgrades for his Sheikah Slate. For the most part, the villagers were very friendly and welcoming, especially Bolson, but all that Link felt upon his arrival was a distaste for the monotony of everything.

Link gave a nonchalant wave to those who said hello or welcome back, but usually ignored those attempting to steal his attention. Coming towards the road that would lead to his house, the Champion completely ignored the girl at the general store who yells at him every time she spots him. As he continued walking by and ignoring her, he felt like he’d done so a thousand times before. Why didn't these people realize that Link would simply walk on by and ignore them every single time? It was like this village was in an endless loop doomed to repeat the exact same day for eternity. Seriously, how many days in a row does that girl need to sweep that one spot on the road? It seemed to Link that he was the only one who could affect any type of change in this place like he had some sort of control in the world, which in fact, seemed to revolve around him. 

Link sighed as he walked by the girl and towards his house past the rainbow of eclectic model homes. Thinking back on the first time he ever saw his home, Karson had been attempting to hammer it down, another thing that never seemed to change no matter the passing of time. Did Karson seriously hammer at that one corner of that huge house for days on end until Link had enough for a down payment? Did Karson seriously think he was making any progress? It hurt his head to think about it.

Upon arriving at the small bridge leading to his home, he paused and took a moment to look upon what many-a-rupees went towards. The property was as picturesque as always; untouched and beautiful. Link always did enjoy how secluded the property was. The flowers waved in greeting lazily in the light breeze while the ripe glossy apples reflected the light; begging to be bitten. Link wasn't exactly sure why he had wanted this house to begin with. It wasn't like he ever really slept much, only on occasion when he visited. Link just assumed it was to break Karson out of his endless hell of hammering at nothing for the rest of his life, or perhaps it was to give himself something mundane and normal to do. Upon finishing all the improvements on his house, it’s become void of any inspiration or purpose for the young Hylian. Link wasn't sure how long he could distract himself from his apparent goal in life, all that he was assure of at that moment were the extreme doubts that had taken hold onto his existence. 

Not only did this village and it’s people now irritate him, but the reality of his quest and what the Goddess had requested of him is what has left an uncomfortable feeling in the innermost depths of his being. As much as Link tried to ignore this gnawing feeling by accepting any mundane or interesting request of him from random strangers, he feels like it’s only a matter of time before there’s no more errands left to run, or no world left for people to exist in. Whichever came first.

Disgust fills the Champion’s mind, whether it be from the frustration at having no variety in his life or blatantly doubting the Goddess herself, he didn't know. He wondered if praying to Hylia herself might alleviate some of this unease, of course whenever he attempted to all the goddess was concerned with was making the Hylian stronger to carry out her burden, not for his state of wellbeing. Link wasn't sure if he had enough Spirit Orbs for more vitality or endurance, but he figured it wouldn't hurt to see. Crossing over the bridge towards his house, he figured taking the long way by going around the back of his property and towards the village entrance before heading to the statue would give him a small walk alone to help him clear his mind. He wasn't sure if he'd ever even walked along the whole length of his property considering how brief his visits here were.

Link walked through his flowers and noticed the golden glow which began permeating the grass around him, announcing the setting of the sun. Link wished he could just walk on forever into that light without a worry or concern for anyone but himself. Though he wouldn’t dare utter it aloud, a small part of him also wished that he was never chosen by the Goddess, for the pressure and burden fallen upon his shoulders in the state he was in upon awakening was near inhumane and unbelievably cruel. That person he was prior to his awakening was but a stranger to his current self. He didn't know that man, and he didn't want his problems. Waking up having no family or friends, and being completely confused, how couldn't he accept the Goddess’s request in that time as lost as he was? The timing of it all was genius on the Goddess’s part. The Hylian couldn't have been more vulnerable than in those first few days. Even so, it didn't really seem like he had much of a choice in the matter in the first place.

The Hylian turned around the cliff trudging along back towards the entrance of the village, coming to the windmill that overlooked it, when he noticed something peculiar. Something different? He had assumed he'd seem all that could be seen in this damn village, but Link could've sworn what he had spotted was something he would have definitely remembered. It looked to be another Hylia statue on the side of the round hill which housed the windmill, but a bit larger. The shadows cast upon the statue from the setting sun made its details hard to distinguish, beckoning the Hylian’s unquenchable curiosity for further inspection. Link began scaling the side of the hill to reach the ledge which held his complete attention at that moment. At this point, a tree branch out of place in Hateno would catch the Champion’s interest.

As Link breathlessly arrived at the top of the ledge, he attentively walked towards the stone figure. Its style was very similar to that of the Goddess’s, but it didn't appear to be her. 

‘Why would there be another statue in the same village? And why would it be hidden behind a hill?’, Link wondered to himself as he came to stand in front of the strange figure.

He figured he could attempt to call upon the Goddess from it. Perhaps it was just a different interpretation of her? The Hylian wasn't sure, but he didn't really care, he just wanted to see what would happen upon praying to this obscure sculpture; if anything would. Link knelt before the statue, almost excited at the prospect of something interesting happening. His adrenaline kicking in at the thought of doing something that would go against his Goddess. The thrill of it drove him to then close his eyes and place his hands together, head dipped down.

Suddenly, a sound interrupted his rebellious action which caused Link to jump upright, wide-eyed. The sound was almost like a growl. A strange and low, rhythmic sound slowly seeped into his ears drowning out his surroundings. It grew louder, and louder like a heartbeat, muffling even Link’s own uncertain breathing. The Hylian’s adrenaline shifted from that of a thrill-seeker’s high to that of one ready to fight if need be. Link remained planted in place, body rigid, his hand instinctively reaching to rest on the broadsword’s handle on his back, his eyes never leaving the statue which now seemed sinister in nature. Ever so gently, a strange smoke began bleeding out from underneath the stone figure which emitted an ethereal purplish-blue light, warranting a small jump from the Champion. Only when the sculpture was engulfed in the otherworldly fog did a new type of sound penetrate Link’s mind. A male voice; deep, and almost animalistic in nature which caused the Hylian to shudder, uncertain of what he had unleashed upon himself.

“ Ahhh…So there are still some who pay me homage.” Purred the entity.

“Wha-,” stammered Link, “You can talk?” The Hylian was taken aback by the sudden voice which reverberated in his skull. The Champion, although still on edge, was suddenly all the more curious as to who, and what, he was talking to. He’s never encountered any talking statues aside from that of the Goddess during his travels, so this experience was something completely new. He let his hand slowly fall back to his side, still tense.

“You don’t say…You can hear my voice?” The statue spoke in mild interest.

“Um…,” Link hesitated, uncertain if he should even be speaking to this, this thing, however, his curiosity couldn't be quelled. 

“Yes.” Came the Champion’s firm reply, almost sounding determined to see this through.

“Now that is a surprise. What were you praying for? Long life? Wealth, like so many of your kind? Whichever it was, you came to the right place. A dealer in life and power... that was me, once. Alas, my life-for-money bargains didn't sit well with Goddess Hylia. She trapped me in this stone statue long, long ago.” Recited the figure. 

‘The Goddess trapped this thing away?’ Link pondered, not sure as to what the creature had to have done in order to warrant such a harsh punishment. More so, he wondered what the creature meant by life-for-money bargains. Silently, the Hylian let the entity continue.

“The villagers here call me the Horned Statue and don't even bother to wipe away the bird droppings. One would think years upon years of such treatment would have made me mend my ways... One would think wrongly. I have only been biding my time for the moment someone who can hear me appears. Someone such as you. But I've said enough. Now then, shall we strike a bargain? Then stay that way. No further action on your part is required.” Link didn't understand what the statue meant but could hear the smirk behind the voice. What bargain could this thing possibly be offering him? Why couldn't other people hear this voice?

Without enough time to question this “Horned Statue’s” intentions, a sudden tingling sensation began spreading within the Hylian’s chest. It wasn't necessarily pain which he felt, but something hot and bursting, like a firework going off in his rib cage. Link could only wince in discomfort as a light emitted from his chest followed by an orb flying from him and into the statue. Link felt groggy and tired from the sensation, unable to comprehend how this thing had enough power to affect him whilst imprisoned in its stone tomb. He knew the feeling well enough to know that his vitality had been depleted, the statue was able to steal some from him. The innocent curiosity immediately began waning from the Champion. Link was pissed.

“Fa ha ha... My touch is as subtle as ever…,” purred the stone. “Note how I took that essence from you with leaving a mark.” Link realized he wasn't wrong, but that didn't excuse him using his magic on him like that. The Champion was left clammy and fatigued by the abrupt assault on his life-force. He couldn't comprehend what this entity would possibly want from him, but he knew that whatever it was, he was not interested.

Breathlessly, Link demanded, “Give…it back.” 

“Fa ha ha... Did you think I'd deceived you? Perish the thought. I hope that ours will be a long and profitable relationship. So which will it be? As I may have mentioned once or twice, I'm a dealer in life and power. I can provide a valuable service to you. I take vitality or endurance from you... and then, for a price,” chuckled the creature, “return whichever of the two you like.” The Hylian wasn't completely sold on this entity’s bargaining methods, but he knew he wanted back which was taken from him.

“I want my vitality back.” Link nearly spat to the creature. He figured he could take it back and be done with this interaction for good. The interest in what this entity could provide for him was now overshadowed by anger.

Without another word from the statue, it began emanating light once more, and the orb emerged from it back into the Hylian’s chest. The warmth of it reentering being a welcoming one as Link felt his energy return. Link couldn't help but give the statue a look of suspicion, wondering if this was truly over with or not.

“You look skeptical. Not to worry. Money and life are all as one to me. If you are ready to begin, then first you must sell me either type of essence. To receive an essence back, you must do me a favor in return, or give me a monetary exchange. Before you cry foul, know that you may choose which one I return to you: vitality or endurance, regardless of which one you gave me, and these favors I would request of you would not jeopardize your well-being. Like I said, I see this relationship being profitable for the both of us, and you are the first person to even be able to hear my voice in what feels like a millennium, so I have no intentions of getting rid of you.” The entity silkily spoke. Link wasn't sure what it was that weighed on this figure’s words, but he knew there was some type of motive behind them, “I'm eager to help tamper with your essence anytime you want to return and pray here.”

Link wasn't too sure what to make of this thing. On one hand, the idea of being able to convert either his vitality or endurance for the other was an extremely tempting prospect. At this point in time he lacked enough vitality to successfully retrieve the legendary sword in Korok Forest, and the constant aimless wandering for different shrines was very exhausting and it almost felt like a waste of time. Funny that Link felt that running the errands which would result in him doing something productive for humanity were the ones he felt were pointless. He didn't understand his line of thinking either.

“How much is this ‘monetary exchange’ you're talking about?” Inquired Link, still a bit hot from the statue’s rudeness.

The Horned Statue chuckled deeply, “Eager are we?” Link frowned at how he could hear the smug smirk that must be behind that voice. The Hylian said nothing at the teasing remark waiting for the statue to answer his question.

“Once you have given me an essence, whichever one you please, in order to receive an essence back I would require a mere 500 rupees. I see it a small price for the choice of either more vitality or more endurance. One could simply take all of their endurance away in exchange for an incredible amount of life, and vice versa. A small price really”, For some reason Link felt like eyes were boring into him from nowhere, his feeling being validated as the entity continued.

“You certainly seem capable enough,” chuckled the creature causing Link to feel a bit uncomfortable, and not in the fight-or-flight kind of way. The Hylian brushed the weird vibe away and went back to deliberately with himself on whether or not what this statue could offer him would be worth it. Sure, the idea of interchanging his essences was enticing, and surely it would greatly speed along his current endeavor for the sword, but 500 rupees? For each essence? That sounded a bit steep for the amount he would need. Link then remembered what else the statue put on the table.

“…You said I could do a favor in return?” Link questioned, unsure himself if he even wanted to consider doing something for this creep.

“Of course, even simpler than the money, yet immeasurably more beneficial for me, considering I'm imprisoned in a statue…,” The figure paused as if also evaluating his plan of action, then continued, his voice now serious.

“Listen to me Hylian Champion.” Link flinched, partly because of the voice’s change in tone, but also because of what he called him. How did this thing know who he was? Was he trying to intimidate him or something? The Hylian obeyed and allowed the creature to continue, his mind now aflame with questions, which he enjoyed the feeling of.

“I know what it is that you want,” the Horned Statue’s deep voice was melodic and resounded in Link’s skull without any of the previous mischievous undertones. Link couldn’t help but be entranced, needing to know what it was that this thing - this demon? - was offering. 

“You seek out your blade, I know, I saw it within the vitality I took from within you. It showed me who you are, and what you seek.” Link felt raw and exposed, embarrassed even, wondering if the statue also saw his petty feelings towards the Goddess.

“I can give you what you want. I am willing to offer you all the vitality you would need to acquire your sword, and all I ask of you is one simple favor.” The voice lingered on those last few words. What could this thing want so badly? So much so that it'd be willing to miss out on thousands of rupees? After hearing of a possible quick fix to his sword problem, Link was interested, to say the least.

“I-I don’t know…,”Link stammered, truly torn and on the spot. One part of him, the sensible part of him, was yelling at him to get away from this obviously shady character while the other side, the one which longed for distractions, may have found one that it wouldn't dare pass up. The voice in Link’s head continued, seeing the Hylian’s obvious hesitation.

“You may have forgotten Champion like I said, my favors cannot allow any harm to come to your well-being. If my request of you were to put your person in harm's way, the exchange would immediately become void. You becoming incapable of completing tasks for me doesn't exactly do me any favors. Likewise, if you were to fail to complete your end of the deal the same effect would take place, and the vitality I would be giving you would return to me.” The voice continued its even and calm tone, speaking to Link as if it truly had his best intentions in mind.  
“Link,” the Hylian jumped out of his inner thoughts at the sound of his name being spoken, “I understand what you're feeling. The doubts, the fear, the need for a purpose that you've chosen for yourself.” The voice was now a comforting tone, like that of a close friend consoling another. The Champion shuddered, partly from being read like an open book, but also due to the cold pitch black of night that now surrounded him, the only light source distant lanterns and the eerie glow of the entity. 

Link knew the creature was right, of course he was, he literally peered inside his mind to obviously get the upper hand in persuading the Champion to accept his deal. His bargaining methods were obviously shady, and Link knew that he didn't completely trust him, but frankly he just didn't have the energy to care anymore. He already assumed he would be accepting the statue’s request from the start, considering he does so with random strangers every day. Anything to fill the void, to keep his mind away from the truth. Link’s mind was completely calm and all the conflicting thoughts within him were gone as he spoke.

“What did you have in mind?” The Hylian thought of this deal going exactly as the statue said it would, and of this deal ending in the Champion being harmed in some way, or worse, and he realized he felt nothing towards either possibility. He wondered how he'd fallen so far as to be numb to the idea of him possibly accelerating his own death. Maybe the statue would want him to kill something, or someone? Or maybe find some vague and mysterious treasure in a monster-filled cavern? Link had no way of knowing what it would be, but he figured this suspicious character must have some kind of baggage he'd want the Hylian to take care of. 

The voice suddenly regained its ominous tone as a deep chuckle slowly grew louder and louder in Link’s skull. He really felt like he might die as a result of striking a deal with this thing, but it only increased the adrenaline that pumped through his veins. The thrill of it deciding for him. Link awaited this vague favor with baited breath, expecting the worse, wanting the worst even. The chuckling ceased and the voice continued its mischievous weaving of words.

“It’s very simple, Hylian Champion, I simply wish to use your physical form for my favor.” The creature said plainly.

‘What? That’s it? Does this thing want me to pick up milk or something? Another stupid errand?’ Link was almost disappointed at how normal this seemed, not saying anything.

“You see, Link,” the tone returned to a normal one, “I cannot perform simple tasks for myself considering my situation, and no person has even been able to hear my plea in an eternity”, the voice sighed and continued, Link was almost annoyed again at how anticlimactic this was, “I am unable to leave this place, so that is where you come in, I simply would like to make use of your physicality as I currently have none. There are quite a few errands I would like to run, like getting some new flowers perhaps? This space has become rather dull…,” The Hylian couldn't believe this was just going to be some run-here-get-this-then-run-back type of deal. He was literally going to be going grocery shopping for a statue. The sinister nature of the creature had all but disappeared as Link began believing that this thing simply wanted him to do something completely normal. The Champion let out his own sigh and rubbed his eyes, suddenly tired. At least he would get a bunch of vitality that would save him the annoyance of finding all of those shrines to get the Hero’s Sword.

“Sure, fine, I’ll do your favor.” Link said bitterly, crossing his arms. The statue paused longer than normal, taken aback by how impatiently the Champion accepted his vague prospect. The entity couldn't contain the huge grin which grew on his face that the Hylian could not see, knowing his plan had worked.

“So, you accept?” The statue was smug now, knowing he had won, and knowing that Link had no idea what he had planned for him.

“I said yes!” Link spat as if it were the statue’s fault that his request was too normal for him. Another waste of time, but a waste of time nonetheless, which the Hylian welcomed although he had wished for one more exciting. Link jumped at the volume of the laughter which filled his skull, the deepness of the voice seemingly vibrating his head. 

“…Perfect.” Said the voice, and Link, a bit confused, wasn't sure if he were saying it to him or to himself. 

Out of nowhere, a piercing light emanated from the stone with so much brightness and brilliance that Link flinched and quickly covered his eyes, at this point used to the darkness of the night. Squinting through his fingers, Link strained to look upon the light and saw several glowing orbs come forth from the figure towards him too quickly for him to react. The Champion was bombarded with them entering his chest seemingly all at once warming his entire body instantly and rendering him immobile for a moment as they disappeared within him. 

Link audibly gasped as the light diminished around him, the black of night returning. The shock of the assault of so much vitality entering him took the air out of his body as he was left bent over, hands on his knees, trying to regain his stability. He could feel the immense difference in his energy already, like he could fall off a cliff and be completely fine. As the air returned to his lungs and his breathing evened, he stood upright eyeing the statue, expecting to hear its voice, but all he could hear was the chirping of insects and his own heartbeat which pounded in his ears. Something was off.

The Hylian took a couple leery steps towards the statue, and he swore that he could feel as if the creature wasn't there anymore. The weird vibe that veiled his whole body throughout their interaction was lifted, leaving the Champion stumped. Why would it leave, or how could it, if it was apparently trapped in this statue? Link felt a different feeling wash over him however, and he wasn't sure if it was a welcome one or not. The statue never gave him exact directions as to what he wanted Link to do, flowers or something? This left the Champion unsure of what to do next at that moment.

As Link pondered his next action, a particularly cold wind blew right through him causing him to shiver uncontrollably and make him realize how freezing it had become outside. He figured he could return in the morning to see what the deal with this thing was, and why it suddenly stopped talking to him. Link figured if there was a problem in his understanding, the vitality given to him would disappear eventually, and he figured if the creature has changed his mind about the deal for whatever reason, that the vitality would have vanished by now, but it remained. And it continued to remain all the while as Link slowly backed away from the statue, climbed down from the ledge, and walked back towards his home, completely confused. The Champion gave a quick glance back towards the statue’s direction, looking for a weird light or some type of sign, but his eyes were unrewarded as he turned around and trudged back home, feeling a bit uncomfortable about the whole situation. 

As Link entered his humble abode, he couldn't shake off the previous encounter with the strange statue. Or more so, the strange being which resided within it. The Hylian’s mind rifled through the possible reasons for why the entity would go silent while he hung his sword and shield up on the wall and undid his boots. The Champion figured he wouldn't come to a conclusion any time soon and went up the stairs to his loft. The orange glow of his candle lanterns was stark against the navy night which resided outside his window. 

The Champion sat on the edge of his bed, mentally drained and ready for sleep. Running a hand through his hair, he found his hair tie and undid it in preparation for bed. Link figured that the statue certainly wasn't going anywhere, and it gave him something to do the next day which was definitely a good thing. 

Link pulled off his tunic and tossed it aside. Not even bothering to change his pants, the Hylian blew out the candle lantern beside him on his nightstand and slid under the blanket, eager to bundle up on the cool night. The Hylian couldn't seem to quiet his mind as he revisited the strange conversation he had had with the Horned Statue. The sly, and sinister way which the creature spoke to him in his mind. The vague request that he made. Link still wasn't sure what the statue had in mind for him exactly, he assumed it was boring errands, but then why did Link feel so uncomfortable in knowing that he accepted the entity’s deal? The Champion could only think about the unusual occurrences of his evening as he laid in bed, and the last thing he thought of before sleep carried his consciousness away, was the eerie feeling that someone was watching him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I'm not super late to this fandom or anything... I hope you guys liked reading Chapter 1 of A Welcome Distraction! This is literally my first attempt at trying to write something with any kind of plot, so I apologize if there are a bunch of flaws. If you're interested, I made a couple of concept sketches for what the Horned Statue looks like in this story. There will definitely be a Chapter 2 at some point in the near future so stay tuned!
> 
> The Horned Statue sketches:  
> https://www.deviantart.com/pathtomyheartybass


End file.
